definitely back
by dway.kiryu
Summary: musim salju yang dingin dan sangat dingin saat itu,, aku kehilangan dia. lucy...
1. Chapter 1

ini cerita pertamaku,, semoga ceritanya bisa bikin penasaran dan membuat kalian senang membacanya.

_lets read.._

**Lose and Back**

Musim dingin yang begitu dingin,, hingga membekukan danau di taman dekat rumah seorang pria berusia 10 tahun bernama Gray Fullbuster. Ia menggenggam tangan kecil seorang gadis bernama Lucy Hearthfilia.

Gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan temannya, karena hawa dingin yang dirasakan saat itu. Mereka menunggu seseorang yang mengatakan akan menjemput lucy yang di titipkan di sebuah rumah keluarga fullbuster selama 2 minggu.

Darah mengalir dari hidung gadis kecil itu, tanpa sadar genggaman erat tangan gray terlepas. Gray yang kaget menoleh ke arah gadis itu. _" Lucy,,, kau kenapa?"_ gray yang bertanya Tanya dan juga terlihat sangat panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Lucy yang tak sadarkan diri hanya terbaring lemas di tumpukan salju.

Dengan segera gray langsung mencari bantuan, tangan yang saat itu sangat kecil tidak sanggup mengangkat tubuh gadis itu untuk ia bawa ke rumah sakit. Gray berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menemukan seseorang yang dapat membantunya. Namun tak seorangpun ia temukan di jalan yang begitu sepi dan dingin. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah gerobak kecil di sudut tiang listrik. Gray segera mendorong gerobak tersebut dan membawanya berlari ke tempat lucy yang pingsan. Gray menjatuhkan pegangan gerobak itu, dengan muka kaget ia bertanya-tanya _"dimana lucy?"_

Ia hanya bisa melihat bekas darah dan berjalan sambil menangis menuju kea rah rumahnya.. ibu nya yang heran bertanya-tanya. _"bagaimana gray,, kalian sudah bertemu orang yang menjemput lucy ?"_

Gray hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun dan langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali rasa bersalahnya yang meninggalkan lucy sendirian hingga akhirnya ia kehilangannya..

8 tahun kemudian ….

_"hei, kemarikan bolanya.. ! "_ perintah gray dengan penuh semangat. Ia berlari sambil menggiring bola di sebuah lapangan basket dan menembakkan tembakan jitunya ke arah ring.. dan pritt… 35-10 skor akhir yang dimiliki tim frozen fox membawa mereka pada kemenangan yang besar hingga mereka masuk kebabak semi final.

_"oh.,.. jadi ituh yang namanya FROZEN FOX? Pecundang,, kalian bukan apa-apa buat kami. kita akan lihat di pertandingan berikutnya"_ kata seorang kapten di tim FIRE DRAGON yang diketahui bernama Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Who are you ?

**Di sebuah tempat karaoke di sudut kota magnolia…**

"_lalala…. Lalalala….lalalala…..lallalal…lalaaaaa….." _terdengar suara yang gak jelas dari salah satu ruang karaoke.

"_HEI,, elfman.. kalau menyanyi jangan pake tenaga dalem donk.. arghhh,,, telingaku berdarah…. " _kata gajeel redfox yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk lagu selanjutnya.

" _itu adalah suara laki-laki sejati,, mannn" _ jawab elfman tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_hei, gray.. ada apa? Kenapa kau murung seperti itu? Ini kan kemenangan kita karna kau berhasil menyetak gol terbanyak, harusnya kau yang paling senang.."_ pelatih laxus mencoba untuk mengajak gray bersenang-senang karna sedari tadi ia hanya terdiam sambil minum-minum.

"_arrghh,, kalian berisik sekali" _sambil berlalu gray keluar dari ruangan itu. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan, tanpa ia sadari, ia telah berada di sebuah taman yang sedikit jauh dari rumahnya.

"_ah.. " _gray tersadar dan melihat kesekeliling.

"_ tempat ini,,? Akh, sial. Kenapa aku bisa berada disini.. "_

gray mengoceh sendiri didalam pikirannya. Sepanjang jalan ia menuju rumah, kepalanya sakit karna banyak bayangan-bayangan yang melintas tidak jelas di dalam fikirannya.

"_ish,, apa sih ini,, kepalaku sakit.. " _ia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

Pagi hari di sekolah..

Teng,, nong,,teng,, nong,,,,,,,, teng,,nong,, teng,,, nong,,,,,,

"_akh,,, akhirnya istirahat juga,, pelajaran porlyusica benar-benar tidak menyenangkan" _ oceh gajell tidak jelas, padahal ia gak pernah merhatiin pelajaran.

"_gray ,, ayo kita ke kantin,, laki-laki ini lapar…!" _ajak elfman.

"_tidak, aku tidak lapar. Aku akan pergi keatap sekolah. " _jawab gray dingin.

"_ dia ituh, selalu saja.. " _gumam elfman.

Saat menaiki tangga menuju atap.

Brukkk,, "_ akh,, gommen… aku terburu-buru" _ tanpa menoleh seorang gadis yang telah menabrak gray berlari sekencangnya.

"_heish,, siapa sih dia, bukannya berhenti malah terus lari seperti itu. Dasar gadis pirang bodoh.. " _gumam gray yang sedang bad mood karna sakit kepalanya yang tak kunjung hilang sejak kemarin.

Gray yang merasa kondisinya sedang tidak fit,, terdidur di atap sekolah sampai jam pulang sekolah..

"_hey, gray. Sedang apa kau disana? Ayo kita latihan. Kau bahkan tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir." _ Ajak freed dan tim yang sudah siap untuk latihan basket.

"_akh,, ia .. ia.. " _ dengan lemas gray menuju lapangan basket sekolah.

"_ayo kita mulai,,, " _ pelatih laxus menyemangati tim.

"_hey, gray. Kau kenapa? Jangan diam saja seperti itu,!" _perintah laxus.

"_ish,, cerewet" _gumam gray.

Brukk,,, gray terjatuh di tengah lapangan. Dengan segera tim memanggil anggota UKS dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Selang beberapa jam, gray tersadar..

Sambil mencoba membuka matanya yang masih buram,, gray bertanya pada seorang gadis di hadapannya.. "_hei,, siapa kau?"_

_go to next chapter_

Gommen minna,, kalo ceritanya kurang menarik,, semoga ada yang ngereview.. tunggu kelanjutannya yah,, arigatou… :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Gelap dan Bodoh**

"_oh.. ternyata kau sudah bangun. Apa kepala mu masih sakit? " _Tanya gadis itu

"_mm,, sepertinya sudah tidak sesakit tadi. Apa kau sedang jaga di UKS ? " _tanya gray.

"_ia,, saat ini giliran ku. Tapi ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah, apa kau tidak mau pulang? " _ tanya gadis itu sambil merapihkan meja UKS

"_memangnya ini sudah jam berapa?" _tanya gray santai.

"_jam 8 malam…." _ Jawab gadis itu dengan nada santai juga.

"_na,.,, naa niii ? gawat, ini sudah sangat malam. Kenapa kau tak membngunkan aku dari tadi.?" _Sahut gray menyalahkan gadis itu.

"_apa-apaan kau, kau yang sedari tadi mendengkur keenakan tidur sampai-sampai tak bisa ku bangunkan, seenaknya saja memarahi orang. Cepat pulang sana, aku juga kan ingin pulang."_ Jawab gadis itu dengan 4 siku-siku di dahinya (kesal)

Mereka berdua berjalan dilorong bersama menuju keluar sekolah.

_"hei, siapa namanmu? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu?"_

_"aku? "_

_"ya,, lah,, masa kucing…?"_

Disisi lain, Happy : "_hei, natsu.. sepertinya kuping ku panas. Apa ada yang membicarakanku yah?" _tanya happy penasaran.

"_akh,, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja" _jawab natsu malas.

Masih di sekolah gray.

_"ya,, ya,, aku lucy, lucy hearthfilia. "_

_"apa? " _ jawab gray dengan kaget.

"_kenapa? Seperti mendengar nama hantu saja?"_

_"ah, tidak.. sepertinya nama itu tidak asing di telinga ku "_

_"bodoh" _ lucy bergumam dalam hatinya sendiri.

Di lorong sekolah yang sudah gelap

Srekkk…. Srekkk….

#nging… (sunyi)

Srekkk… srekkk..

#nging…. (sunyi lagi)

"_hm,, hei, apa kau mendengar itu?" _gray menanyakan sesuatu dengan nada seperti orang gugup.

"_mendengar apa? " _jawab gadis itu santai

"_suara itu,, seperti suara orang ngesot,, ! apa kau tak mendengarnya?"_

_"tidak,, suara apa sih? Aku gak denger apa –apa!"_

_"apa gadis ini tuli,, masa dia tidak mendengarnya? Sial,, aku merinding,,,," _gray marah-marah didalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sriiingggggggg…..( kucing yang berlari dengan cepatnya melintas didepan mereka )

"_ hei,, hei,, apa kau melihatnya? Apa kau benar-benar melihatnya? "_

_"ah,, iya aku lihat.. " _jawab lucy santai.

"aa…._ apa itu hantu?" _tanya gray ketakutan sambil menggenggam lengan lucy dengan sangat kencang…

" _oi,, sepertinya itu memang hantu,,, " _ dengan suara seram lucy mencoba menggoda gray untuk menakutinya.

" _mm,, sepertinya aku mendengar suara air menetes.. tapi dimana yah?"_

_Ces.. ces,,,_

_" mm,, sepertinya sepatuku terasa basah,, " _tanya lucy penasaran.

Ia mengambil handphone nya dan menyalakan senter lalu menyinari ke bagian kakinya yang terasa basah..

"_hei gray,, lepaskan dulu tangan mu,, kenapa tangan mu sangat dingin" _

_"hum,, bau apa ini?" _lucy menggumam sendiri sambil menyinari kakinya.. lalu saat ia menyinari kearah gray..

"_na,,, naniiii…. Gray,,,, jorok.. apa kau ngompol,,,, iuhh,,,"_

_"ah,, hehehe,,, gommen,,, aku tadi sangat ketakutan" _dengan kaki gemetar gray berjalan mendahului lucy.

"_oh,, sial,, jorok,, menjijikan,, gray sialan,, pengecut,,, percuma kau punya wajah tampan seperti itu jjika kau pengecut.. isghh.." _lucy mengomel sendiri di dalam hatinya..

"_awas kau,, dasar bodoh.. akkkkhhhhhhhhhh"_

_Tanpa basa basi langsung next chapter ajah yah :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou minna,, yang udah mau sempetin baca fanfic dari author baru yang abal-abal ini. (masih belajar) Hehe … ****J**

**Author lagi bersemangat nih, dan lagi dapet inspirasi juga ( da bohlam diatas kepala author) makanya langsung serbu bikin chapter-chapter selanjutnya. **

**Selamat membaca minna-san…. :D**

Konichiwa minna..

Suasana sudah semakin panas, padahal pertandingan belum dimulai.

Dari sisi kanan kita bisa lihat tim kuat yang kelihatannya sangat dingin, yaitu FROZEN FOX team.

(_prokk,, prokkk,, prokk,, )_

_"__terima kasih,, terima kasih,, "_gajel yang sok di kenal

"_kalian luar biasa … :D" _ kata elfman sebagai laki-laki.

Selagi penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada team frozen fox, gray hanya menatap dingin kearah kubu lawan. Ia menatap dengan pandangan membunuh kearah natsu sang kapten lawan, begitu pula sebaliknya..

**(mungkin mereka sedang jatuh cinta,, - plak,,, author di gaplok)**

Dan dari sisi kiri kita bisa lihat sang naga api - FIRE DRAGON ,,

Ngikk… ngikk… (suasana hening)

"_naa,, nii,,, kenapa tidak ada yang tepuk tangan.. awas kalian… " {menyemburkan api dari mulutnya} _natsu yang marah sambil di tahan oleh teman se team nya.

"_sudahlah natsu … kita ini memang kurang popular.. hhaha" _ gildart hanya tertawa melihat keadaan tadi

"_gommen natsu.. mungkin ini karna aku" _suara lebut happy yang meminta maaf

"_happy,,, apa yang kau bicarakan. Ayo kita buktikan saja di pertandingan" _ semangat natsu dengan sangat membara

Pritt… pertandingan dimulai..

Bola pertama di miliki oleh team FIRE DRAGON,

"_ah,, happy tidak di jaga, baik akan ku oper padanya" _ gummam natsu mengatur strategi.

"_happy,, ini untuk mu.. … " _natsu mengoper bola.

"_baiklah natsu,,, percayakan padaku.. " _dengan semangat 45 happy berlari menuju ring, karna sangat percaya diri dan sambil membayangkan dirinya yang bertubuh tinggi, happy dengan semangat melempar bola ke ring.

Tuing…. ( pluk… plukk,,,, plukk,,, ==== suara bola menggelinding)

**Hahaha,,,wkwkwkw,,,,** penonton yang tadinya tegang malah tertawa karna aksi happy yang menembakkan bolanya sejauh 50 cm dari daratan.

_"__gomenne natsu… " _ dengan suara lemas happy meminta maaf..

"_tenang happy, itu bukan salahmu,, kau telah berjuang.. " _ ucap natsu menyemangati.

"_ayo kita lakukan serangan balik… !" _ gray maju dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam… (apasih… ?)

Prit,,,3 poin pertama untuk frozen fox team. Pertandingan telah berlangsung sekitar 60 menit dan

Pritt,,, pertandingan sengit telah berakhir.. skor akhir 60-1 untuk frozen fox – fire dragon

"_hahhahahaha…" _ frozen fox team tertawa melecehkan. _. _ sedangkan fire dragon hanya terdiam,,

"_sial,, awas kau, gray sialan.. " _ natsu menggumam sambil menangis bersama happy..

"_pertandingan apa ini? Ini bahkan tidak seperti latihan…pecundang " _kata gray sombong.

Mereka kembali kesekolah,

Esok hari..

"_gray sama… apa kau mengingat ku? "_ lucy berpapasan dengan gray saat pulang sekolah.

" _oh,, iya.. mm.. maaf soal waktu itu, dan ku mohon jangan beritahukan hal itu pada siapa pun!"_ jawab gray berbisik

" _soal apa? "_

_-(lucy berfikir)_

_"__oh,, yang basah itu.. ?" _

Bub- tangan gray langsung menutupi mulut lucy. Dan lucy langsung menarik tangan gray dengan cepat.

"humph,,,_apa-apaan sih kau, ?"_

_"__ish,, kecilkan suaramu.. " _ gray panic

"_ia.. ia.. maaf,, tenang aja, aku gak bilang sama siapa-siapa koq,, !"_

_"__hm,, baguslah.. "_

_"__ayo, pulang bersama. Kita searah kan?"_

_" __iyah, baiklah,, "_

Saat mereka melintas di sebuah lapangan basket di pinggir jalan, mereka melihat natsu dan happy yang sepertinya sedang di keroyok oleh 2 orang yang kelihatan cukup tangguh dan sedikit tampan,, **_(dikit doank) _**

"_hei,, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan wajah seperti itu?" _ tanya gray dengan sok berani.

"_ada apa? Apa masalahmu? Kami mempunyai urusan dengan dua pecundagn ini.. " ada apa? Apa masalahmu? Kami mempunyai urusan dengan dua pecundagn ini.. " _ kata salah seorang berambut kuning yang diketahui memiliki nama Sting

"_hmm… " _komentar rogue.

"_apa itu yang dilakukan laki-laki? Menindas yang lemah?" apa itu yang dilakukan laki-laki? Menindas yang lemah?" _ gray menjawab dengan sangat berani

Tanpa banyak bicara, sting melandaskan tinjunya di wajah gray.. BUKKK

NEXT CHAPTER

Arigatou minna,, and gommene,,,

:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Perkelahian antara natsu, gray, happy, sting dan rogue pun berlangsung dengan sedikit singkat.

Bugh,,, bugh,,, au,,,

Bugh,,, au,,,

Lucy yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat mereka dengan wajah yang seperti melihat sosok hantu..

"_na,, na,,, nani,,, ? mereka benar-benar keterlaluan !" _ lucy bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya..

"_dasar pecundang,, seharusnya kalian tau diri, jangan hanya bisa menyombongkan diri seperti itu. " _ sting dan rogue pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka yang terkapar lemas di lapangan.

"_happy,, apa kau baik-baik saja?" _ tanya natsu lemas

"_tidak natsu,, kau?" _ jawab happy lebih lemas

"_ aku juga tidak, , mari kita pulang untuk mengobati luka ini.." _ ajak natsu. Natsu dan happy berjalan pelan menuju rumah mereka dengan wajah yang biru dan 5 buah benjolan di muka mereka serta darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

"_ hm,, sial. Kenapa aku harus ikut dalam masalah mereka,,,au,,," _ gray yang bergumam sambil berjalan di papah oleh lucy.

"_ kau ituh sebenarnya laki-laki atau bukan sih?" _tanya lucy yang heran

"_tentu saja aku laki-laki,, "_

_"lalu kenapa akhirnya malah begini?"_

_"ah,, ini sakit tau, jangan mengomel saja.."_

_"ya,, aku juga tau kalau itu sakit,, tapi,,,, tapi,,, jangan menangis seperti itu donk! Hah,, kau ini memalukan.. " _omel lucy di tengah jalan.

"_hiks,, hiks,,, sruppp… gray menangis sambil menghapus ingusnya.. "_

**(bruk,, bruk,, bruk,, author dilemparin sama gray lovers.. haha)**

Saat melintas didepan apotik.

"_hei,, tunggu disini sebentar,, dan tissue ini,, bersihkan wajahmu dari air mata gak penting itu" _lucy berjalan memasuki apotek..

"_ayo kita ke taman itu!" _ajak lucy

"_untuk apa kesana, aku tidak mau. Aku benci tempat itu." _ Gray langsung menolak

"_ish,, berisik sekali. Cepat ikut saja. " _ lucy menarik tangan gray ke taman di dekat situ.

"_au,, au,,, au,,, au au au au au au… " _gray meringis kesakitan

"_ hei,, berisik sekali. Ini kan hanya luka kecil, kau ini seperti bayi. Luka ini harus segera diobati!" _ omel lucy seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

"_ hei,, ini kan sudah malam,," _tanya gray serius

" _lalu kenapa?"_

_"apa kau tidak seharusnya pulang,, ?"_

_"akh,, ini karna kau babak belur seperti itu jadi aku harus pulang telat. "_

_"aku juga tak memintamu untuk mengobatiku,, pulang sana"_

_"cerewet, aku tidak masalah, yang pening obati dulu lukamu . "_

_"hmm,,, nyaman,, kenapa bisa senyaman ini? Tangannya,, lembut, hangat,, " _ gray bergumam di dalam hati nya dengan wajah yang blushing.

"_ tadi kau bilang, kau membenci tempat ini? Kenapa ? kurasa ini tempat yang bagus" _ tanya lucy penasaran

"_ pengen tau ajah, apa pengen tau banget? " _ jawab gray mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"_ hm,, menyesal aku bertanya.. " _ jawab lucy sambil menggembungkan pipinya..

" _entah lah,, aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa begitu sakit disini _**(menunjuk kedadanya)**_ saat aku berada disini. " _

_"kau ini kepo banget sih? " _jawab gray sambil mencubit pipi lucy yang menggembung tadi

"_apa kau punya kenangan buruk tentang tempat ini? " _ tanya lucy serius

"_entahlah,, aku tidak tau. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan .." _ gray menjawab santai

"_hmm,,, arigatou.. lucy chan.." _gray berbicara dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

" _ah, iya.. douteshimashite.. gray kun.. " _jawab lucy blushing.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, sambil bersweetdrop ria..

"_ayo pulang,,, " _ajak gray

"_haik,, __J__ "_

n === - ===== - ==== xxx

Teng… nong,,, teng,,, nong…. ( bel istirahat)

"_hei,, hei liat ini,, bukankah ini sekolah yang kemarin tanding dengan kita,,?" _teriak freed menghebohkan kelas.

"_benar,, sekolah itu. Ada berita apa?" _ tanya gajel penasaran

**BERITA **

**Akibat kepala sekolah yang korupsi. Sekolah SMU Kamehaza Kyu tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi.**

**Sekolah akan segera di tutup dan semua murid akan dipindahkan ke beberapa sekolah lain. (12/05)**

"_wah,, kasian sekali mereka… ini memang bukan laki-laki sejati.. " _ seru elfman

"_cih,, apa-apaan " _seru gray

=P P P =

Esok hari masih dikelas yang sama ..

"_selamat pagi anak-anak? " _ tegur mirajane didepan kelas.

"_pagi bu miraa,,, " _seru anak-anak kelas.

"_ hari ini kita kedatangan beberapa murid baru lho.. "_

_"ciyuss? Miapa? " _seru salah seorang murid yang rada alay getoh

"_iyah,, ciyus.. ,, mm….. kalian, ayo masuk!"_

5 orang siswa dan 1 orang siswi memasuki kelas,,

"_ka,,,, kalian,,,, ?" _ dengan sangat terkejut gray berteriak hingga semua mata tertuju pada gray yang sedang menatap orang didepan kelas.

See next chapter..

**_Gommen minna kalo ceritanya agak panjang,, _**

**_Banyak yang ingin di ceritakan sama author new coming inih,, _**

**_Masih baru, jadi masih semangat nulis.. hehe_**

**_Selamat membaca.. :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_nah,, kalian bisa langsung menempati tempat duduk yang kosong yah, ." _ perintah mirajane..

"_oh,, ya.. ada anak kelas 3. D yang juga pindah kekelas ini yah.. namanya lucy .. ayo lucy, pilih bangkumu.. "_

"_baik bu,,, " _ jawab anak baru itu kompak

"_wah,, sepertinya kita pernah brtemu. Tapi dimana yah?"_

_"ya, aku ingat kau, kau yang di pukuli di lapangan basket waktu itu kan?"_

_"ahh,, jadi kau gadis yang waktu itu,, haii.. kau manis sekali. Salam kenal.. :D "_

_"iyah,, salam kenal. Siapa namamu ?"_

_"aku natsu dragneel,, natsu.. kau?"_

_"aku lucy. Lucy hearthfilia.. "_

_"nama yang cantik.. cocok sekali dengan wajahmu yang manis.. " __**(modus) **_

Mendengar perkataan natsu yang manis, wajah lucy langsung blushing sambil tersenyum.. "_jarang-jarang ada yang memuji ku,, hehe" _ dalam hati lucy.

Disisi lain gray menatap dingin natsu dan lucy yang sedang saling bertatap dan tersenyum.

"_ apa-apaan ini, kenapa kelas ini jadi tempat penampungan.. kusso.. " _ gray menggumam sendiri dengan 4 siku-siku di dahinya. **(mungkin dia cemburu.. hehe)**

**Istirahat **

"_luce chan… kita makan bersama yuk.. ?" _ ajak natsu

"_hei,, jangan mengganti nama orang sesukamu,, lucy bukan luce.." _ jawab lucy cemberut

"_ itu kan panggilan sayang luce… aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu.. luce chan.. :D " _tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"_hah,, terserah lah, apa tadi kau mengajak ku ke kantin?"_

_"iyah, kau mau? Aku yang traktir,, ini kan hari pertama kita bertemu.. "_

_"ya,, baiklah kalo di traktir mah,, " _ jawab lucy senang

Gray tiba-tiba menarik tangan lucy..

" _ikut dengan ku sebentar.. !" _ ajak gray paksa.. tanpa mendapatkan ijin dari lucy gray langsung menariknya begitu saja..

"_hei,, apa-apaan kau.. dasar kepala es sialan,,,!" _omel natsu yang di tinggalkan lucy begitu saja.

"_gray ada apa sih,,, tangan ku sakit tau.. "_

_"hm.." _ gray berhenti menarik tangan lucy dan melepaskan genggamannya perlahan,

"_akhh,,, " _ tiba-tiba gray merintis dan memegangi kepalanya..

"_gray , kau kenapa?"_

_"akh,, entah lah.. ke.. ke.. pa… la… ku,, " _ brugh..

"_hei gray.. gawat.. "_

Nyam.. nyam… nyam… "_sial sekali aku jadi harus makan sendiri. " _ omel natsu sambil makan saat menuju loteng. Natsu terkaget karena ia melihat gray yang terbaring di pangkuan lucy yang terduduk di lantai.

"_hei,, kepala es.. apa-apaan kau bertingkah seperti itu dengan gebetan ku.. ?" _ natsu berteriak kepada gray

"_ natsu,, untung lah kau kesini, tolong bantu aku.. " _ucap lucy yang panik.

Saat mendekat natsu kaget melihat ternyata gray pingsang. Mereka langsung membawanya ke UKS.

**===beberapa saat kemudian **

"_luce,, sebenarnya dia kenapa?"_

_"entah lah,, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sudah dua kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini. "_

_"apa dia bodoh?"_

_"apa,,? Dia bukan bodoh, mungkin dia sakit. "_

_"hah… apa manusia seperti ini bisa sakit juga?"_

_" kau ini bicara apa? Yg namanya manusia pasti bisa sakit, ya dia memang agak bodoh sih, tapi wajarkan kalau dia sakit. Mungkin dia lelah. "_

_"Ekhm, au.." _ gray tersadar dari pingsan nya._,_

_"kalian,,kenapa? Dimana ini?"_

_"jelas-jelas ini di UKS, apa kau tak bisa membedakannya? Bodoh.. "_

_"hei,, kepala gulali,,, apa urusanmu.. kau mengganggu pemandangan saja.. " _

_"apa kau bilang? Bukannya berterima kasih.. sial kau kepala es.. "_

_Bragh .. brugh .. bragh.. brugh.._ **perkelahian dimulai. **

**"**_hei,, hentikan.. kalian ini. .." _ lucy melempar mereka dengan bangku UKS

**Hasil : gray = 2 benjolan**

** Natsu = 3 benjolan**

"_au,, luce.. kau kejam sekali.. ini kan sakit.. "_

_"cengeng… " _ lucy berlalu meninggalkan mereka

**Pulang sekolah**

"_hei, gray .. ayo kita latihan basket.. sebentar lagi kita aka nada pertandingan selanjutnya.." _ajak gajeel bersemangat

"_ah.. baiklah.. kalian duluan, aku akan menyusul. "_

**Di lapangan basket**

Saat membuka pintu dan melihat kearah bengku pemain gray terdiam dan terkejut dan secara perlahan berjalan menuju bangku pemain.

"_pelatih… ?" _

_"ah,, gray.. kemarilah.. kita kedatangan anggota baru yang ingin bergabung dengan team ini. Ayo sambut mereka.. "_

_"kenapa kau menerima mereka begitu saja? Kau kan sudah lihat pertandingan kita kemarin dengan mereka. Mereka tidak punya kemampuan." _ Ucap gray sombong

"_na,,nani… enak saja kau bilang kita tidak punya kemampuan, ayo lawan aku. Akan aku tunjukkan kehebatanku yang sebenarnya.. kepala es" _dengan berapi-api natsu langsungberlari ketengah lapangan menantang gray untuk bertanding satu lawan satu.

"_hem, siapa takut,, pecundang ,, dasar kau kepala gulali.. "_

Dung… dung … dung… bola pun mulai di kuasai oleh gray dan natsu.

Sudah 1 jam mereka belum berhenti juga dan skornya adalah 0-0

"_hei,, kalian.. sudah berhenti. Kalian bermain satu sama lain tapi tanpa hasil sedikitpun.. apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian buktikan? Cepat kemari.. " _ perintah laxus yang kesal ..

"_aku akan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi team inti. Setelah aku melihat kalian berlatih selama seminggu, aku akan mengumumkan hasilnya.. " _

_"apa ? jadi team inti kita akan diganti?" _tanya gray yang kesal

"_ iyah,, tentu saja aku akan memilih anggota terbaik. Ini demi kemenangan di final nanti.. kau mengerti !" _

Hari demi hari natsu dan gray terus berlatih sekuat tenaga agar bisa terpilih menjadi team inti dan bertanding di babak final. Walau gray merasa ia sudah lebih hebat dari natsu, ia tetap serius berlatih agar tidak dikalahkan oleh natsu.

"_huah,, .. " _ gray menarik nafas panjang dan terbaring di lantai karna kelelahan, begitu juga natsu disisi lain.

Seminggu kemudian.. waktu pengumuman

"_baiklah,, aku akan menabsen kalian dulu sebelum mengumumkan team inti kita. _

_-elfman strauss_

_- gajeel redfox_

_-freed Justine_

_-panterlily_

_-gildarts clive_

_-happy_

_-mystogan_

_-jet_

_-natsu dragneell_

_- gray fulbuster_

_"mr. laxus.. gray dan natsu belum hadir! "_ ucap elfman

"_ apa? Kemana mereka? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan informasi? Kenapa mereka tidak hadir? "_

_"mm.". ._**mereka terdiam..**

"_baiklah ,, aku langsung akan menyebutkan pemain inti untuk pertandingan final kita. Yang tidak menjawab, kalian terpaksa akan digantikan.. "_

-elfman strauss

-gajeel redfox

-mystogan

"_dan dua orang lagi adalah….. "_

**_Go to next chapter ^_^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Gruduk…gruduk.. gruduk.. **(suara orang berlari)**

Duar.. **(suara pintu di dobrak) **.. "_tunggu…kami hadir.. kami hadir… !" _ dengan kecepatan tinggi natsu dan gray berlari kompak.

"_Sensei .. apa kau sudah menyebutkan team intinya? "_ tanya gray penasaran

"_ yah,, aku sudah menyebutkan 3 nama, dan dua nama lagi adalah.. "_

Dag.. dig..dug.. (suara jantung natsu dan gray)

"_ gray fullbuster dan natsu dragneel"_

_"na.. naniii…. " _ ucap dua orang yang matanya hampir keluar karna kaget…

"_ Kenapa ? apa kalian tidak terima? Aku tidak segan segan untuk aku akan mengganti nama team ini menjadi fairy tail.. hhaha " _ Ucap laxus mengancam.

"_ba.. baik… gommenn.. " _ natsu dan gray kompak.

"_baiklah ayo kita mulai latihannya. " _ semangat laxus

"_baikk…. !" _ seru para anggota team

Dung .. dung.. dung … dung..

"_ hei, ayo oper kemari.."_

_"baik…"_

_"ayo bersemangat.. "_

_"baik… "_

Disisi lain

" _hei, ,kepala es.. cepat oper pada ku!" _ ucap natsu menunggu operan dari gray yang sedang menguasai bola.

"_ hah,, kau ini cerewet sekali.. nih.. " _ gray member operan bagus kepada natsu. Dan..

Tuuiiiingggg… dung .. dung .. dung ..

"_ish, bodoh.. " _ sambil memegang dahi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya..

"_hehehe,, gommen.. " _ natsu nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah..

Dung … dung …

"_ hei, kepala es,, tangkap ini ..!" _ natsu mengoper bola dengan tenaga dalam..

Wuwussssss….. DUAGHHHH….

Bruk..

Pritt….

"_hei,, cepat angkat dia" _

"_ hei,, kepala es.. masa terkena bola begitu saja kau sudah pingsan sih? Lemah sekali.. apa pingsan itu hobi mu? Bodoh! Kusso… " _natsu merasa bersalah

"_ natsu ,, kau pulang saja. Aku akan menjaganya disini. "_

_"ah.. luce.. kau saja yang pulang. Aku yang akan disini. Kalau kau yang menjaganya aku kan jadi cemburu.. " _ blushing..

"_ tak apa.. mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku untuk menjaganya.. __J__ "_

_"naanii…? Luce,, kau benar-benar membuat aku cemburu.. baiklah, aku akan pulang.. bye luce… "_

_"gray,, sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Setau ku dulu kau anak yang kuat dan pemberani. Kenapa ?"_

_"ekh,, hm.. " _ clingak clinguk ngeliatin kanan kiri

"_ lucy,,, aku di UKS lagi yah.. ?"_

Saat tak ada jawaban dari lucy yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di kasur tempat gray tertidur,, gray langsung bangun dan melilihat lucy..

"_akh.. " _ gray memegangi kepalanya

"_ kenapa lagi sih ini.. " _

Clik… "_ gray sama … " _clik "_ gray.. tunggu aku…" _

Bayangan samar-samar melintas didepan gray..,

"_ lucy,, jangan berlari seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh.. " " lucy,, kau kenapa? Hidung mu berdarah.. tunggu aku.. aku akan mencari seseorang.. " " tunggu di sini… " "luuccyyyyy…. "_

_ "akh.. jadi.. itu lucy? " _ gray bertanya –tanya dalam hatinya.

Saat ia teringat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu. Beberapa tetes air keluar dari matanya.. dengan perlahan ia menyentuh kepala lucy dan membelainya halus..

" _ maaf lucy.. aku tidak ingat.. maaf soal waktu itu,, aku telah kehilangan mu.. "_

Tanpa sadar air mata gray terjatuh di atas tangan lucy.. dan membuat nya terbangun..

"_ ah,, gray? Kau kenpa? Apa ada yang sakit? "_

_"tidak.. maaf.. lucy.. maaf… "_

_"maaf untuk apa? "_

_"maaf karna aku melupakan mu.. aku lupa dengan keberadaan mu 8 tahun yang lalu.. "_

_"mm…. " _ lucy terdiam

"_ jadi saat ini kau sudah mengingatnya.. ?"_

Gray menarik tubuh lucy kedalam dekapannya, dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat..

"_terima kasih.. lucy.. aku tidak akan melupakan mu lagi.. "_

_"… iyah.. "_

"_sudah malam , ayo pulang bersama.. aku akan mengantar mu.. " _

_"haik… __J__"_

Seminggu kemudian..

Pertandingan final akhirnya datang.

_Baiklah minna,,, akhirnya pertandingan yang kita tunggu tunggu telah datang.. ini dia final dari pertandingan basket musim semi 2014, kita akan saksikan kedatangan dari team sebelah kanan yaitu team FAIRY TAIL.. dan dari sebelah kiri yaitu team SAIBERTUTH.._

_Woo… wooo…. Prok… prokk…_

Penonton sangat antusias menyambut pertandingan ini.

"_hah,, kalian lagi. Pecundang,.. lebih baik kalian menyerah dari sekarang dari pada harus malu karna kalah.. " _ ucap ketua saibertuth yang bernama sting.

" _ jangan remehkan kami,, kami bukan lah kami yang dulu.. " _jawab natsu kesal

"_ apa nya yang berubah,, wajah kalian saja tidak jauh lebih baik, apa lagi permainan kalian.. itu pasti jauh lebih buruk.. " _ ejek sting membuat natsu berapi-api dan gray yang langsung membeku karna marah.

"_gajeel.. aku akan mengalahkanmu… " _ ucap rogue yang biasanya hanya tersenyum jahat.

"_oh,, rogue,, tumben kau bicara.. baiklah, kita lihat saja . siapa yang sebenarnya lebih kuat. " _ jawab gajeel dengan wajah santai..

"_ini memang laki-laki sejati.. " _

_Go.. go.. go.. semangat saibertuth.. __**seru para gadis-gadis pendukung saibertuth. **_

**_"_**_ayo fairy tail,, semangat.. "_

Krik.. krik.. krikk.. hanya terdengar satu orang yang menyemangati fairy tail..

"_ baik lah,, akusudah sangat bersemangat. Terima kasih Luce.. kau baik sekali.. "_

Gray hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi lucy dari tengah lapangan.

"_ ternyata kalian bisa jadi sekompak ini jika bersemangat.. " _ ucap laxus bangga

"_ baiklah,… ayo… " _

_Prit pritt…. _

_Pertandingan berakhir, skor akhir 85 untuk saibertuth dan 86 untuk fairy tail.._

_Pemenangnya adalah fairy tail… _

_Woo… woooo…. Prokk.. prok.. _

Semua penonton member tepuk tangan nya,,

"_ pertandingan yang hebat,, selamat.. "_

_"terima kasih luce,, ini berkat dukunganmu.. "_

Lucy hanya tersenyum

"_ selamat gray… " _

_"iya,, ayo ikut aku.. " _ gray menarik tangan lucy dengan cepat dan membawanya ke belakang gedung.

"_ ada apa gray? "_

_Cup… _

Gray mencium kening gadis pirang yang ada dihadapannya tanpa berkata apapun..

"_terima kasih, lucy.. "_

Seperti biasa setelah kemenangan mereka langsung menuju ke karaoke disudut kota magnolia..

Mereka semua bersenang-senang sambil bernyanyi dan tertawa

"_lucy,, ayo kita pulang.. "_

_"kenapa ? gray? Kita kan sedang bersenang-senang.. "_

_"kau kan wanita sendiri disini,, cepat pulang saja.. "_

_"kenapa? Jadi kau menganggapku sebagai wanita? Ku kira selama ini kau tidak melihatku sebagai wanita.. "_

_"ya,, tentu saja.. ayo cepat.."_

_"iya.. iya.. "_

Setelah keluar dari tempat karaoke, gray dan lucy berjalan santai menuju rumah. Saat melewati taman yang biasa. Mereka tiba-tiba terhenti..

"_ayo kesana sebentar.."_

_"kenapa? Katanya kau tidak menyukai tempat ini.. ?"_

_"kau ini terlalu banyak bertanya kenapa.. kapan sih kau langsung jawab iya.. ?" _

_"iya,, iya,, baiklah.. gomen.. "_

Satu persatu salju yang lembut turun..

"_wah,, apa ini sudah waktunya musim salju..?"_

_"yah.. mungkin.. aku tidak begitu memahaminya..lucy.. kita…."_

_"mm?"_

_" kita… bisa kah ,, kita berhenti jadi teman?"_

_" gray? Kenapa? Kau membenci ku.. ?"_

_"ish,,, bodoh,, bukan itu maksudku.. aku ingin berhenti.. aku tidak ingin jadi teman mu lagi.. aku ingin … lebih dari itu.. "_

_"gr…gray… um.. " _lucy mengangguk..

"_apa iyah? "_

_"iyah.. mari kita berhenti.. __J__" _

TAMAT

**Thank you minna,,, akhirnya selesai sampai disini saja yah..**

**Gommen,, jika banyak ketidaksempurnaan**

**Arigatou gozaimasu :D**


End file.
